


Not die

by Running_on_a_rake (s_Sparrow_s)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_Sparrow_s/pseuds/Running_on_a_rake
Summary: "I have been with you in every dimension of your life, but in none have you stayed with me."
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Not die

**Author's Note:**

> Many people liked my previous work, thank you for your hits, they mean a lot to me. In my profile, you can find two more works on GF.

"Damn triangle!" Dipper exclaims angrily, noticing a handful of deer teeth under the pillow.

The demon thinks that the emotions on the child's face are beautiful. 

"What's wrong, Dipper?" - peeking into the room Star startled presses his hand to his mouth and muffled groans. - Again, right?  
"Yes," pines says through gritted teeth, clenching his hands into fists and tossing his head. – When will you get tired of it?"!

The blond boy is sure that the boy already knows the answer. Never.  
He had never thought that he would cling desperately to any thread of hope. He thought that he was far from human weaknesses. He thought he was indifferent enough.  
He also thought it was stupid to look at the stars.

At night, Dipper gets out on the roof, where there is a gentle breeze and you can always hear the noise of tall trees. His eyes are clouded by a stream of thoughts. This is ridiculous, because the demon can read everything at any moment. But it doesn't. Because the Pine Tree is a mystery that the blond man is in no hurry to solve even for himself. A mystery that smelled of pine needles and distant cold lights on the dark blanket of the sky.

"What are you doing?" – this question seems insanely stupid, but there is nothing more to say.

The boy shudders, shakes his head, and looks for the speaker. Against the blinding white moon, his figure is hidden in shadow.

"Who are you?"  
"Damn triangle."

Pines freezes, swallowing a lump of fear. The silence is heavy on my temples, tiny paws crawling into my ears. The demon sits down next to him, stretches out his legs, and studies the child.

The brown-haired man sees drops of grief, immeasurable grief in his Golden eyes. Every drop is an endless sea.

The fair-haired man hopes for a good end and reproaches himself for it, but as long as the town is wrapped in the night's softness, everything seems possible. The twisting trunks of long trees Serenade the moon, swaying to the music of the darkness. 

At dawn, Dipper runs off into the woods, taking a still sleepy Mabel with him. And the blond man follows, pressing down on the feeling of near loss.  
It is dark in the thicket, and this makes the heart beat faster, rushing between the ribs. The thicket is dark, and no one notices the tall, painfully thin figure behind them. In the thicket it is dark, the darkness is felt everywhere and drowns out sounds with noise in the ears. No one hears the long paws creeping over the dry ground. 

The demon is too busy contemplating the image of a Pine tree. He had already come to believe that pines would stay this time. And each time, he believed it.

The fearsome master of the mind, the Creator of dreams and nightmares, the most powerful being. And he did.

The monster lets out a scream and throws itself at the boy. There is a look of horror in his eyes, and the world melts at the sight. At least, so it seems to the fair-haired one. Hot tracks run down my cheeks, blinding me, making everything blurry and fuzzy. Although everything really is.  
Actions are slowed down, and the demon is angry, very angry, because now you need to act terribly fast, at the speed of light, and he can't. Time mocks him, breaking and distorting. The mind is clouded, the body involuntarily throws forward, to the creature. The painful cry of a boy suffocating in a pool of his own blood is eaten into the brain by a parasite.

A creature distraught with pain, bereft of everything, immortal. He weeps and stains the suit with the creature's blood. And then she holds the body of the dead man to her.

The demon is crying, and thunderstorms are raging. The demon is crying, the stars are burning with a dead flame. No one else will see them in the maddened sky.

* * *

Poison him.

He accidentally tripped over a snag.

The plastic juice figurine went down my throat.

Got a virus.

The policeman fired and made a mistake.

Fell off the roof.

Drowned in the pool.

Never been born.

* * *

\- Hi.  
\- Hi.

Raindrops cut the world into thin strips, blades flashing before your eyes. The dim light of a foggy day illuminates two people, and the road between them glistens insidiously with cold puddles. Clouds of white steam escape from the mouth and fly up behind the sullen clouds with light touches of heat. The wind dances in my hair, tangles in my clothes, and dies down for a moment. One second, one imperceptible moment, but the demon notices how the boy is wrapped in a vest. 

The cold, tenacious fingers sliding down my back, makes me shiver. Dipper looks suspiciously at the blond man, who is dressed too lightly. The tails of his dark raincoat flutter, driven by gusts of frozen air. There is only a black strip of asphalt ahead, and a man is standing on the edge of it. Motionless in the swift current of the world. The brown-haired man sighs, wincing at the prickly coolness that pricks his throat.

"It's cold," the boy whispers.

The demon agrees, shaking his head. A sad smile shadows his face. He turns and walks away into the gray gloom. He knows what will happen next.

He knows everything for a long time.

The rattling sound of brakes, the screeching of tires on the road surface, and the cry of a child. The blond man doesn't turn around, squinting and covering his ears with his hands.

He knows everything for a long time, and this is a real curse.

\- Hi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope for your hits and subscriptions.


End file.
